


f*cked my way up to the top

by bexissues (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, F/M, Pole Dancing, Sexual Content, implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bexissues
Summary: Life is awesome[I don't own Deidara or any characters and I don't own any content from the song F*cked My Way Up To The Top by Lana Del Rey.]





	f*cked my way up to the top

_Life is awesome, I confess  
What I do, I do best_

**[Warning for sexual content.]**

Being a newbie in the Akatsuki meant you weren't likely to be going on many new missions after they tested you with a few missions before. 

That translated into not making money and you were, after all, a money whore. (Kakuzu hates you tbh)

You loved to make money and then spend it.

That's why you are basically a professional pole dancer. It's easy, and you don't have to touch the costumers. 

You loved pole dancing. It was art to you, and it was the only form of art that mattered to you. You didn't speak about it though, because you aren't a hothead like Deidara and a bitch like Sasori.

Speaking of Deidara, he was becoming a nuisance. When you were walking around in a silk robe with 6-inch, possibly taller, heels about to go to the club with your hair pulled up elegantly he decided to question you.

"Where are you going?" He questioned, his eyes skimming your body. 

You scoffed and rolled your eyes as you put your hand on your hip, your silky hair following your head when you looked at him, laying spread across your shoulder.

"Why should I tell you?" You asked him while checking your robe to make sure it was clean.

He seemed to hesitate before answering. "I'll use my art of you, un, I've been dying to test a new formula out." He said arrogantly.

You raised your eyebrows, smirking. "Really? Because I think my art would be much more successful." You said and turned to fully face him, letting your robe fall slightly to reveal a little bit of your chest.

His eyes trailed down before jumping back up. "Art?" He questioned warily, his hand lingering on the bag he possessed. 

"Yes, and I'd be happy to show you." You said seductively, walking to stand in front of him, trailing your long nail up his chest to his chin, grasping it firmly and looking into his bright eyes.

You leaned in, barely grazing his lips with your own soft ones.

You breathed in softly before whispering, "Too bad my shift starts soon." Before letting go and walking away, successfully making it to your shift on time.


End file.
